<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>easy like sunday morning by blueabsinthe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872817">easy like sunday morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe'>blueabsinthe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pegoryu Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Communication Failure, First Kiss, Fluff, Foiled Confessions, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pegoryu Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our hearts beat so loud the neighbours think we’re fucking </p>
<p>when I’m just trying to find the nerve to touch your face ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pegoryu Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>easy like sunday morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3 for Pegoryu Week 2020. <b>Prompt:</b> lazy Sundays. Enjoy! ❤️  </p>
<p>Summary from the Andrea Gibson poem "Pansies".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuji yawns and stretches, eyes adjusting to the fading Sunday afternoon light. Akira’s attic room is dim, the only light in the room is from the glow of the TV. He can smell the coffee beans and curry from downstairs. Morgana is nowhere to be found. The credits from the movie they were watching are rolling along the screen. Akira’s head is pressed up against Ryuji’s shoulder, mouth half-open as he breathes deeply. </p>
<p>	Akira has an arm resting across Ryuji’s chest, his glasses are missing, and Ryuji tries to remember when Akira removed them. He shifts his position, his shoulder bumping against Akira’s chin. Ryuji stifles a laugh as he hears Akira grumble softly in protest. </p>
<p>	“Ryuji?” </p>
<p>	Akira’s voice is sleep-fuelled and hoarse. It takes all of Ryuji’s willpower to ignore the little flip in his stomach. </p>
<p>	“Yeah?”</p>
<p>	“How long was I out for?” Akira asks as he tilts his head up to look at him. He blinks in an effort to chase the last remnants of sleep from his brain. </p>
<p>	Ryuji frowns. “Don’t know, man. I just woke up myself.”</p>
<p>	“Oh.” Akira shifts his position so he’s laying on his side facing Ryuji. </p>
<p>	Ryuji rolls onto his side as well, staring at Akira across the minute space separating them. There’s a long pregnant pause as they stare at one another, eyes locked and searching the others gaze like they’re debating who’s going to make the first move. Ryuji can hear his heart beating in his chest, so loud he’s sure Akira can hear it as well. He watches the way Akira’s eyes flicker, every thought and feeling visible in the matching dark depths. </p>
<p>	He wants to reach across the space, let his hand trail down Akira’s face, watch as Akira would tremble under the simple touch. It would be so easy to place his hand on Akira’s chest, press his palm to his heart. Ryuji wonders if Akira would pull him across the space separating them, his mouth pressing against his throat, until Ryuji sighed out his name. </p>
<p>	“You okay?”</p>
<p>	Ryuji forces the thought of Akira’s lips on his throat from his mind and he clears his throat. “Why wouldn’t I be, man?”</p>
<p>	“You look like you’re a million miles away,” Akira says softly, readjusting his position, his knees bumping against Ryuji’s. </p>
<p>	Ryuji laughs nervously, scrubbing a hand over his jaw, eyes on Akira. He wants to look away, but he cannot seem to tear his eyes from Akira’s. “I just … well, y’know I’m not great at expressing myself and all, but …”</p>
<p>	Akira is silent, waiting for Ryuji to continue. He reaches a hand out, stroking his fingers over Ryuji’s knuckles. “S’all right.”</p>
<p>	Ryuji’s about halfway through processing why it would be the worst thing to kiss his best friend, before he is reaching out with his hand, palm resting against Akira’s cheek. Their foreheads are almost touching and Ryuji’s heart is in his throat. With a quietly muttered <i>fuck it</i>, Ryuji leans in and presses his lips against Akira’s.</p>
<p>	Akira’s gasp is swallowed by Ryuji’s mouth, his hands coming up to dig into the flaxen coloured strands of Ryuji’s hair. Ryuji kisses like he’s starved for Akira, mouth moving clumsily over his.    </p>
<p>	“Sorry,” Ryuji starts as they eventually break apart, “sorry … It’s just …”</p>
<p>	“Shh,” Akira murmurs, lips hovering over Ryuji’s. “I know … it’s okay.”</p>
<p>	Ryuji’s face is flushed as he eyes Akira through the fringe of his eyelashes. “Yeah? Because y’know you don’t have to say anything if it’s not … shit … I mean, it’s fine. Everything’ll be fine. We’ll be fine …”</p>
<p>	Akira laughs softly, presses a hand against Ryuji’s hip. “Relax, Ryuji. It’s fine. We’re fine. We’ll be fine, okay?”</p>
<p>	Ryuji grins, shifting closer to Akira, his nose bumping against Akira’s chin. “Yeah,” he agrees. “We will be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>